1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to providing phone applications in a portable computer system.
2. Discussion of Background
Personal computer systems have become common tools in modern society. To organize their lives, many personal computer users use personal information management applications such as an address book and a daily organizer on their personal computers. Although such applications have proven useful for personal information management, their utility is limited by the fact that the person must be sitting at their personal computer system to access the information.
To remedy this limitation, many palmtop computers, electronic organizers and other handheld devices, commonly known as personal digital assistants (“PDA's”) have been introduced. A PDA is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and runs personal information management applications such as an address book, a daily organizer, and electronic notepads. These applications make people's lives easier.
The most popular brand of PDA is the Palm™ (not shown). However, the Palm™ is much more than a simple PDA. A Palm™ is small, slim, device, about the size of your wallet, can hold 6000 addresses, 5 years of appointments, 1500 to-do items, 1500 memos, 200 e-mail messages, and can run many different software applications.
The front panel of the Palm™ is a large LCD screen, which is touch-sensitive and allows a user to enter and manipulate data. By using a stylus to interact with a touch-sensitive screen, a user may easily navigate through a host of various software applications. A stylus is used to interact with information on a screen in much the same way as a mouse on a desktop personal computer.
Many PDA's offer Internet connectivity, as well as a vast array of hardware and software choices. PDA's have evolved into a new kind of handheld device that people use to instantly manage all kinds of information, from email, to medical data, to stock reports. Unfortunately, to date, PDA's have had only modest success in the marketplace, due to their high price tags, as well as their useful although limited applications.
In addition to being somewhat limited, many PDA applications have generally not been available in the PDA's counterpart—the mobile phone. Mobile phone manufacturers have taken the approach of trying to integrate PDA functionality into their mobile phones. This approach has several disadvantages. To fulfill their primary function of efficiently making phone calls, mobile phones are geared toward a different feature set from PDA'S. For example, as one of the design aims for mobile phones is ever-smaller size, Internet access is compromised. Mobile phones are an unattractive Internet access option because the screen on a mobile phone is typically much smaller than that of a PDA. A mobile phone can typically display only a small fraction of the amount information that a PDA can display.
Generally, many applications that are user-friendly on a PDA would be cumbersome in a mobile phone environment. Additional examples of such applications include inputting an address list and displaying a detailed record of calls. A mobile phone is therefore inherently unsuitable for navigating through even the simplest of PDA applications.
PDA's and mobile phones have been manufactured to meet different design aims. PDA's are primarily designed to provide personal information management in a small, portable device. Mobile phones are primarily designed for efficiently making phone calls while on the go. A mobile phone environment is generally not geared for running PDA software applications, including anything more than the lowest level of graphics.